Tease
by EzriaNerd
Summary: What will Ian do when his girlfriend Lucy Hale decide to be a tease. Lucian One-Shot.


**Author Notes:** I'll try to keep this short. The idea just pop up in my head after the Lucian conversation on twitter about the e-card. Sorry about any mistakes guys, English is not my first language but please read and review :) Since last episode, I figure both me and you guys would need something Ezria-ish. Fluff Lucian ! I hope you guys like it!

** Lucy's POV**

Since Ian and I did a Ustream together at his apartment, the fans especially the Ezria shippers are very satisfied. I know people who watch Pretty Little Liars like the idea of Aria and Ezra together; Ezria are basically the DNA of the show for the past two seasons. Unfortunately, Marlene and the other writers decided to make their relationship even more complicated by including Ezra in the Ali's disappearance. I think Ian would be excited to play a big part in the show, but the Ezria fans are pretty much angry about it so I posted some pictures of Ian and I on set to cool them down a little. The first one was us during the film, followed by a video, then another picture on the next day.

What people don't know is the fact that Ian and I are secretly seeing each other.

Today is another day of the radio tour for my single "You Sound Good To Me", and my fans are so supportive as always. Before the mini concert, I check my phone one last time. Scrolling down my timeline, something caught my eyes. It was the joke card they made with Ian's face on it. I found it funny so I send it to Ian and tell the girl who posted it that I did. A minute later, my timelines are fled with all the fans 'fangirling' over Lucian. 5 minutes later, my phone beep and Ian's name pop up on the screen. I slide open my phone to see his reaction to the previous picture i sent him.

_Darling Ian: Geez Goose! Someone's eager. Guess you really wants my D after all ;) xx. Shimain_

I started laughing and blush at the same time. Even thought we were seeing each other for quite sometimes now, the teasing habit between the two of us didn't seem to fade at all; its becoming more often to be exact. Wasting no time, I reply. With a mischievous smile across my face, I close the phone and walk on stage.

**Ian's POV **

My eyes widen as I see the picture Lucy send me, it was quite a shock. Yes, we tease each other, but not once the teasing become sexually. Until now. I am in the middle of filming Dynamite, a new movie I starred in. The picture make my cheek turns red and i have to excuse myself. Reply to the message, hoping to get back at her for embarrass me in front of the whole cast. Few minutes later, Lucy replied.

_ Lucy Goose: Mr. Hading is being naughty huh? However, I hate to admit that you're right ;) I expect to see you when I get home tonight! Miss you hun! xx. Luc _

Oh God, OH GOD! I'm too turn on right now. Did Lucy Hale: my girlfriend, co-star, and best friend just sext me? My face turn deep red and the 'problem' seems to be easily recognize. Lucy wants to play game and it's so on. Quickly grab my phone, I snap a picture of the obvious bulge in my pants and sent it to her. I know that Lucy was probably still be performing until later, so I decided to go back home early and prepare a big surprise for her.

"Hey, am I done for the day? I was hoping to head home early." I asked the director. "Just few more tiny scenes Ian but that's fine, we can do it tomorrow. No big deal." "Thanks and bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow." I grab my car keys and head out to my-ours-apartment. This is going to be a long night. When I arrive home, I shower, getting the messy curls Lucy loves so much back. Then I prepare us dinner. By the time I'm done it was almost 8 and Lucy should be home in a minute.

Suddenly, I heard the lock being turn, and the petite body of my beautiful, sexy as hell girlfriend enters through the door. She looked tried,but I hope not too tried for tonight's activity. I sneak up behind her as she pull her coat off and wrap my arms around Lucy, feeling her body relax against mine. I kissed along her neck up to her face, which I am greet with her soft, pink lips. We kissed intensely due to how much we missed each other. I use one my right hand to hold her hips and the other travel down south and grab her butt. This action cause Lucy to moan into my mouth. " Bedroom. Now" Lucy growled as she jump and wrap her legs around my waist while I walk us to the bed. She moans again when she feels my erection press against her private area, and as always, that sound drives me crazy.

That night, pile of cloths were lying in various places, Lucy and I are wrap in each other's arm, leg tangled under the sheets. She smiles and look up at me, I gave her a peck on the lips and we are about to fall asleep when something hits me.

"So babe…" I said seductively as my finger trial down her sides, " how was it?"

Lucy laugh and shift her body so now she is resting her head on my chest. I play with her hair, looking lovingly into her eyes. What I see is the same reflection of love. "Let's just say I'm not gonna be able to stand and sing tomorrow." said Lucy with the most adorable giggles I've ever heard, even though her voice are harsh due to the screaming prior.

"Goodnight love," I kissed the top of her head and wrap my arms around her tighter, pulling her body close to mine if it is possible. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Ian, goodnight." Then we both drift out into a deep sleep.


End file.
